Son Of Time
by Son Of Chronos
Summary: Percy's mother died protecting him from Gabe, furious Percy runs away, now on the streets, fighting for survival, and a Paranoid King of Gods. A certain God and Goddess rescues young Percy. Will they accept him? Or will history repeat itself? Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.


**Chapter-1**

Fear and anger coursed through the veins of a young boy, forced to watch his own mother's death at the hands of a horrible man. Gabe, the one name that causes the young boy to cringe. The young boy couldn't be any older than eight, yet he's on the streets, running for his life as a hungry, demonic dog chased him. The demonic dog originated from the land of Hades, god of riches, god of the Underworld, and ruler of the dead. Hades had sent the demonic dog to kill the young boy, although Hades didn't want to send the hell hound at first, Zeus forced him to. Even though Hades isn't an Olympian anymore, Zeus still had ways of making other gods, Olympians to minor gods do as he pleased.

As the young boy ran, he saw a clearing. Taking a chance to get away from the savage beast, he leaps, the boy was sent hurling, the young child was sent into a free fall, the boy panicked as the ground came faster, expecting pain, but it never came, instead he was safely on the ground. Before the boy could wonder how that happened, the demonic dog appeared behind the young boy. Letting loose a ear splitting roar, the beast leaped forward. Panicking, the boy's natural instinct was to get up and run, but he was to petrified to move.

As the beast came closing in, the young boy felt a strain, the beast seemed to slow down little by little until the beast was suspended in mid-air. Shocked but terrified the boy got up, and ran as far as his little legs could carry him. The further the boy got away from the demonic beast, the strain he felt loosen.

Once everything resumed, the beast was still carried by the momentum, landing on the ground flat on it's face. As the beast slowly ascended from the ground noticing that it's target was gone, the beast leaped into the nearest shadow descending, towards hell, reporting to Hades, that the boy isn't dead. Now you'll be surprised how intelligent these beasts are.

As the beast had reported of it's failure, Hades had gotten worry, sure he was happy to make the arrogant king of Gods mad, but hearing as how the boy had easily gotten away from the hell hound, Hades was definitely worried, the power the potential the young boy has.

If the boy were to live, he will be hunted by the Olympian Gods for the rest of his life, but if he were to die, he will be sent to Asphodel, or worse, the Field Of Punishment.

_Line Break_

I ran as far and as fast as my little legs can carry me. My mother died giving her life to save mine, the man my mother married, Gabe had murdered my mother in cold blood. As I watched my mother die in front of me, I felt rage coursing through me. I can't really explain it. After Gabe had murdered my mother, he came after me, but I escape with a few bruises and cuts, but nothing life threatening. Now here I am running in the midst of New York City, chased by a savage beast that wants to rip my limbs apart.

As the beast leaped at me, I knew it was over, I knew that I can rejoin my mother, in heaven, but my hopes of seeing her again was crushed when I saw the beast being suspend mid-air, not question a thing rose from the ground and kept on running, trying to get away from the beast as far as possible.

Night turned into day, as I kept on running, all I want to do I curl into a fetal position and mourn over my mother's death. But I knew that was futile, crying over her wouldn't bring her back, as much as I wanted, I couldn't, I was slowly loosing hope of ever surviving on my own, imagine an eight year old on the streets, trying to survive, but I quickly remember what my mother had once told me, _"Percy, never loose hope, because hope lives within the hearth,"_ I don't know what she meant, but I was sure to quickly about to learn what that phrase my mother had always told me meant.

As I walked through the busy street of New York, I felt the stares of everyone around me, whispers were heard. Wondering why a young boy was walking through the streets alone without adult supervision. Of course I ignore the stares and whispers. After walking a block, I saw a clearing, a little ally way without a sign of life. Creeping through the ally way, I saw a woman that I could of swore wasn't there at first. The lady wore a red gown, the lady also had this aura radiating, an aura of peace and comfort.

"Hello young one, I am Hestia goddess of the hearth and fireside, I'm here to offer you sanctuary from the wrath of my brothers. After he had learn of your existence, he got paranoid fearing for his throne, fearing you. He is a fool, fearing for his throne, he shall do anything to ensure his safety, but not the safety of a young boy. So I will offer you sanctuary from my brother."

At first I thought she was crazy, but a woman promising sanctuary, I couldn't resist, but I was still wary of the woman. For some reason, I trusted her, was it because of her radiating peace and hope? Or was it because I was desperate? Either way I still believed her, "I accept your offer," I blurted, thinking this couldn't be real. I pinched myself just to be sure, the lady, Hestia chuckled at my respond.

"Now I will take you to a cabin near Montauk beach, you will be safe there I will also ask my brother Poseidon to protect you." Once Hestia had finished informing me where we were going, she placed a hand on my shoulder, an event lead to another, first I felt my body heating as if it was roasting in a warm blaze, than I was in an old cabin.

As I took in my surrounding, I didn't notice a man walking into the old cabin, that is until he spoke, "Ah Hestia what brings you here?" The man asked

"I discovered Zeus's plan to kill this young boy, Percy. I beg of you brother please take care of the boy, he has been through so much, I beg of you brother please take care of the young child."

"I see, my younger brother has murdered my children for decades now, I will care for this child as if he was my own. I will offer him a chance to stay with me in Atlantis or stay here in this cabin. I will train him to defend himself from my brother, and I will bless him. The ocean shall guide him, but I do have one condition as well, you Hestia have to bless him as well. He will have the power of the Ocean and power over fire."

"Deal, anything to keep this child safe." Hestia said before turning towards me, "Percy do you want to go with Poseidon and stay in Atlantis, or would you stay here?"

"I would prefer Atlantis, I fear staying here without protection would cause you some trouble my dear boy."

"I would be honored mister, but is Hestia going with us?" As I said this Hestia's expression turned pain, "No Percy, I can't come with, but I will visit as often as I can." I started tearing up, the woman who offered me a safe sanctuary from the paranoid king of gods, wasn't coming with me, but I quickly remember that she was going to visit me as frequently as possible.

"Now Percy, remember that hope survives strongest in the Hearth," as Hestia said this, memories of my mother started came flooding in as if a tsunami of memories reliving the memories of my mother, her warm smile, gentle nature, and how she cared for me, and the vile man, Gabe has taken her away from him, not being able to see her ever again. Before I could continue to mourn for my mother, I felt a comforting sensation, Hestia had embraced me sending hope, seeing how I was still in pain of loosing my mother.

Poseidon stood there, watching the scene with a caring smile, Hestia his favorite sister is treating the young boy as if he was her own child.

The real reason why Poseidon wanted to take care of young Perseus was because he didn't have any children of his own, after World War II, the big three created a pact, the pact stated that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were not to have any children, if any of them were to bear a child, the child will be forced into an important prophecy. The prophecy stated that the fate of the gods were dependent on that child, the child has the power to end the rule of the gods, or save the gods. Not wanting to put their fate in a single child, the big three created the pact. After the pact was created Poseidon never bore a child ever again, Poseidon also couldn't care for any of his children due to ancient law, be seeing as Percy wasn't his son ancient law wasn't implied thus Poseidon jumped at the opportunity to care for a child. Poseidon wanted to feel like a father, sure he had Triton, but Triton is a spoiled brat.

"Percy are you ready? We should leave for Atlantis my brother could locate you again. Sister please be careful I don't want my favorite sister to be punished for helping young Percy."

"Poseidon who do you take me for? Zeus couldn't do anything to me, if Zeus does try to kill the child however, I will make sure he doesn't have any hope left, the Hearth shall never accept him as it's master."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, I just somewhat own this Alternate Universe.**

** I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what your thoughts were, and Flames are welcome.  
**


End file.
